


Baby It's Cold Outside

by asdf123150 (jadeopal)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeopal/pseuds/asdf123150
Summary: Eames smirked up at him. "It's cold out there, you know. ""Cold out there.""As ice.""Our heated hotel room is cold as ice."
Eames and Arthur have a lazy morning in bed, and Californian winters are brutal, simply brutal, especially in heated hotel rooms. Inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Pure, plotless, unadultered, tooth-rotting fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight anyone who says "Baby, It's Cold Outside" is about date rape. It does have a few controversial lines, sure, but it's SWEET and ROMANTIC and NOT ABOUT DATE RAPE.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write a Christmas AU for A/E and ended up writing this tiny little fluffy blurb instead. Oh well, close enough. Hope you can enjoy.

Arthur woke, slowly and gently, like falling into a pile of downy feathers, to rosy sunlight streaming in through the window and a warm body snuggled up against his back.

For those first few minutes, when he was still lingering in that grey land between sleep and wakefulness, he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. The red glow of his eyelids, then the coppery light of the sun glowing softly off the hotel walls. The softness of the pillow under his head and the sheets pulled tight around his body, tugged all the way up to his chin. The heavy ache in his muscles — comfortable, like the satisfying ache of a long, relaxing jog. The warmth of Eames’s torso pressed up against his back. The weight of Eames’s leg between his, his arm thrown over Arthur’s midsection, his nose nuzzling right under Arthur’s ear.

In the haze of half-sleeping, half-awake, Arthur felt completely content. He would be perfectly happy, he thought, to stay here, lying beside Eames, forever. But the fog of sleepiness slowly receded, no matter how hard he fought, and it wasn’t long before he was twitchy with the need to move, throw off the covers, and get ready for the day.

Eames was still breathing long, slow, deep breaths behind him. Arthur wriggled a little, trying to escape Eames’s loose hold without waking him. He’d almost succeeded in pulling Eames’s arm off him when it tightened around his waist, drew him in closer, and he knew the larger man was finally awake.

“Mmn.” Eames groaned and buried his face deeper in Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur tried to suppress the thrill in his stomach when Eames blew a warm breath across his neck, and failed. “Where’re you goin’, darling?”

“It’s morning,” Arthur told him, doing his very best not to give a fond smile. “We need to get ready for work. The others will be waiting.”

“Mmm.” Eames’s grip tightened. “Juss a couple more min’s.”

“Eames.”

“Arrrrthur.”

Arthur tugged at the arm looped around his waist. To no avail. “ _ Eames. _ ”

“Yes, darling?”

Arthur tried to fight down his grin. Really, he did. “We’re going to be late.”

“Stay a bit longer.” Eames pressed closer to Arthur, and oh, hello, morning wood. “They won’t notice. Just a few minutes.”

Arthur let himself be drawn back into that warm, comforting hold, and allowed himself to relax into it for a few moments. Only a few.

He pushed gently at Eames’s forehead when the larger man tried to press a kiss to Arthur’s neck. “Come on. Up. Up. We have to get ready now.”

“But, darling,” Eames pouted, “it’s so cold out there. Can’t we stay here where it’s nice and toasty warm?”

Arthur twisted around to give Eames a raised eyebrow. He kept his face perfectly still and neutral, no trace of the giddiness swirling in his chest. “Warm?”

Eames smirked up at him and licked a long, wet strip up Arthur’s cheek. Arthur wrinkled his nose and did his absolute best not to do the same to Eames’s chest. His naked, bite-covered chest. “Of course. It’s cold out there, you know, we have to stick together and keep each other warm.”

“Cold out there.”

“As ice.”

“Our heated hotel room is cold as ice.”

Without a hint of shame, Eames replied, “Of course, darling, winters in America are simply  _ brutal, _ aren’t they?”

Finally, Arthur allowed himself a laugh — just a little one, a chuckle at the most, maybe a giggle, definitely a grin — and gave Eames a quick, brushing kiss. “Of course. Winters in California, so terrible. The snow gets up to the knees.”

“Not just the knees,” Eames, the bastard, shot back with too-wide eyes and a too-innocent beam. “Up to the waist, sometimes the bloody  _ chest _ , I fear for you, darling, I truly do, give my poor heart a rest and stay here where we both know it’s safe, hmm?”

He went in for another kiss, a second, a third, on the lips, cheek, nose, forehead, and was working down Arthur’s neck to his chest as Arthur laughed, breathlessly.

“Maybe just a few more minutes,” he managed, in between gasps for air, and Eames gave him a wicked grin as he threw off the covers — it  _ was _ cold without them, Arthur couldn’t help but shiver involuntarily with the sudden draft of cold air — and crawled backward, pressing kisses all down the length of Arthur’s torso.

They were definitely going to be late now, but at that moment, Arthur couldn’t be brought to care. It was cold outside, after all, brutal Californian winters, and how could he possibly say no to a few more minutes in bed with Eames?


End file.
